Parent's Day
by AnimeFreak 4eva1
Summary: Tyson's ex returns with his 2 year old son! Hilary & Kai r forced 2 work 2gether 2 get rid of her!
1. Punishment

AF4e1: ok, so mayb I still have 2 finish up another story but still! A really great idea popped in2 my mind after being 'inspired' hehehe :P  
  
Every1 from Beyblade: *inches away in fear & jumps behind random furniture in AF4e1's house*  
  
AF4e1: - _-' there's no more love in this world is there? Neway, I do NOT own Beyblade so dun sue if u hate this story!  
  
~Parent's Day~  
  
Chapter 1: Punishment  
  
"TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a female voice from the hotel bathroom. "I'M GONNA KILL YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A crash, then a thud, and finally a bone cracking sound were heard near the bathroom.  
  
"You perverted, disgusting, bastard! Are you trying to make a porn video or something?!?!?!" Hilary yelled and only pulled harder on Tyson's arm while keeping him down with her foot.  
  
"Yow! I was NOT trying to make a porn video or whatever! I don't even know how that camera got in there-oops."  
  
"So you DO know something? BETTER TELL ME THE TRUTH AND GIVE ME THE FUCKIN' TAPE OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Ray, Max, and Kenny as they rushed inside. They had heard Hilary's very LOUD scream and Tyson's yelp in agony.  
  
Once they got to the bathroom they all gasped, "Omigawd X_X" Kenny dropped down on the floor unconscious at the sight.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... 0.0" Max and Ray stared.  
  
"What the fuckin' hell is-oh shit!" Kai slammed Max and Ray head first against the nearby wall and turned away himself, "Uh Hilary, you dropped your friggin' towel." (A/N: Even in surprise he can still go on a swearing streak can't he?)  
  
Hilary didn't have time to blush as she let go of Tyson freeing him of his agony and wrapping her towel around herself again. "Once I finish changing, you're gonna be sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry you ever even THOUGHT of putting that video camera in the bathroom!"  
  
She went back into the bathroom and slammed the door. After five seconds she opened it a crack and threw a broken camera at Tyson. "Owww..."  
  
Max and Ray groaned as they turned around from the two dents they made in the wall. "That was...an interesting...er sight." Max said. Ray nodded in agreement with him.  
  
Tyson stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw man! I paid two hundred dollars for this camera you know Hilary!"  
  
"So what?! It's not MY fault if YOU decide to use it for UNECESSARY uses!" she screamed back at him from inside the bathroom.  
  
Kenny came to, "Where's Hilary?" he asked fearfully.  
  
"Back in the bathroom, don't worry Chief." Ray answered. "So uh Tyson, would you mind telling us what you were doing that got Hilary so...crazy?" he continued.  
  
The four Bladebreakerz surrounded Tyson as he gulped, "Well you see, Hilary called me an idiot earlier in practice today, so I used my Beyblade to spray some mud on her, then she whacked me on the head and said she was going to go take a shower so I..." he laughed nervously.  
  
"So for some perverted reason you decided to put a WATERPROOF CAMERA in the shower so you can VIDEOTAPE her NAKED?!?!?!?!" Dizzi shouted as Kenny turned her on again.  
  
Tyson nodded.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!! YOU KNOW THAT IT'S ILLEGAL!!!" Kai grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall.  
  
"Chill out! It's not like I was going to put it up on the Internet or something! I just wanted to um... ^o^'''"  
  
*Thump!*  
  
"You have a sick mind Tyson." Max sighed.  
  
"At least I didn't grope her!"  
  
Kenny, Kai, Max, and Ray sweatdropped and fell over anime style.  
  
+=+=+=Later=+=+=+  
  
At the dinner table that Ray had prepared for everyone there was an awkward silence. Hilary sat beside Kai to his right who was beside Tyson, who was beside Max, who was beside Ray, who was beside Kenny, who was beside Hilary.  
  
Hilary's eyes kept twitching angrily and she kept on sending evil glares at Tyson causing him to shudder and slump down on his seat.  
  
Kenny couldn't stand it anymore; he cleared his throat causing everyone to stare at him. Even Hilary but she STILL kept one eye on Tyson. "M-Max, c-c- c-could you p-p-pass me the m-mashed p-p-p-potatoes?" he asked nervously.  
  
Max quickly did so. Everyone gradually went back to eating. "Well! Time for dessert then I guess!"  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
"How can you pig head possibly think of dessert after what you just DID?!"  
  
"Come on! I thought that we were passed that point of this argument! I just want to eat peacefully!"  
  
"Look who's talking?"  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
"No need to be violent! I'm gonna get a concussion if you keep this up!"  
  
*WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM!*  
  
"@_@ Ugh..." Tyson moaned as he fell down on the ground.  
  
"O_O" Everyone else looked on in amazement at the huge multi-humped object that used to be the World Champion Beyblader.  
  
Hilary towered over him like a lioness ready or already finished prancing on her prey. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET PERVERT!!!" She stood up from the table and headed towards the kitchen dumping her half finished plate in the dishwasher. "I'm going to bed!"  
  
"Maybe we should?"  
  
"Yep, we should." Max and Kenny both hurriedly carried a terribly injured Tyson back into his room. "Too bad he'll have to miss dessert!"  
  
"Don't worry Max I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
"I hope that's the end of their fighting. That was definitely the last straw for both of them." Ray sighed.  
  
"It WAS Hilary who started it."  
  
"Ooh! Getting defensive aren't you Kai?"  
  
"Shut up Ray!" Kai blushed.  
  
"Come on! You never take-"  
  
*POW!*  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Phew! Now that both of them are safely in bed, let's finish dessert before Tyson wakes up again." Kenny pointed out and took the strawberry ice cream from the refrigerator. Since they were visiting France for the summer under Mr. Dickenson's instruction for the European Beyblade Tournament, Oliver decided to send them one of his special ice creams as a hospitality gift since they were staying in Paris, France for the time being.  
  
"What happened to Ray Kai?" Max asked.  
  
Ray rubbed his head and sat back up, "Forget it Max... @.@" Kai smiled triumphantly.  
  
After they all finished eating the ice cream, they all went up to bed. It's a good thing this hotel room had mini rooms. Hilary shared one with Kenny, Kai shared one with Ray, and Tyson shared one with Max. But they were still in one big room. It was like an apartment.  
  
Luckily, each mini room had their own showers. So it took a while until everyone went back to bed.  
  
However, outside of their hotel room, a woman chuckled. "Well! Time for dessert!" she heard a boy say.  
  
She rubbed her hands together gleefully, with the upcoming tournament; this was the perfect revenge against the Bladebreakerz after getting her fired. "Now all I have to do is waiting for the formula to work its magic!"  
  
=+=+=+The Next Day+=+=+=  
  
Kai woke up that morning feeling VERY tired. If it wasn't for the fact that the European tournament was coming up really soon, he'd have gone right back to bed, but this was odd. He barely slept yet he was never really tired. He got out of bed but froze when he realized that his feet didn't touch the ground. He shrugged it off and JUMPED down. He found himself landing face first on the carpet. "What the hell?" he cried.  
  
Wait a minute, he sounded like a little boy that he met at the Eiffel Tower. "Look! I can see EVRYTHING from up here!" he laughed. Kai snorted at the little boy.  
  
That was exactly how he sounded. He looked up and gasped, how did the bed suddenly get up to his head? He also found his clothes extremely loose, not to mention very LONG. He walked over to the bathroom but discovered that he couldn't reach the doorknob. Even when he held his hand up to it's highest he still only touched the bottom part of the knob. He put his hands on his hips and sat down pouting. What the heck was happening?  
  
He heard a groan from someone as he looked around the gaped when he saw a little boy. With really long black hair, yes with fangs of a cat, and yes with golden cat eyes. "R-Ray?" he squeaked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah? What is it Kai?" Ray froze as well. They both stared at each other for a minute. Luckily there was a mirror beside them. They turned around slowly to look in the mirror...  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ah! What's going on? I did not put another camera in the bathroom! Honest!" cried Tyson as he fell down on the floor from the bed. "Owww...Now I'm REALLY going to get a concussion if I keep this up!" he stood up and ran for the door, dismissing the fact that Max wasn't in his bed, or was he?  
  
"Wha is it?" asked a brunette as he stepped into the room. Luckily the door opened inside the room so you could just push the door and walk right in without turning the knob. Ray and Kai turned around and stared at Kenny, their jaws were practically on the floor. "Wha is sere someting on my face?" he asked. They both shook their heads.  
  
"Hey! Wet go of meeee!" he screamed. "AAAAAH!" Kenny screamed. He stared into the mirror.  
  
"What's up-omigawd!" Hilary observed the three little boys standing on the ground whom reached up to her knees. "Oh my!" she gasped.  
  
"Hilary..."  
  
"I...Don't...Believe...This!"  
  
"Listen Hil-"  
  
"I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH CUTE CHIBIS IN MY WHOLE LIFE!!!"  
  
The three sweatdropped. "Hey! Let me go! I can't breathe!"  
  
"Wow! You look like a miniature version of Kai! He's really hot but you're so cute!" Hilary sang, "That's a good wittle baby now." she cooed.  
  
"Ooh! Kai and Hiwary sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N- AH!"  
  
"Shut up!" One minute Kai was trapped in Hilary's tight squeeze, the next minute he was on top of Kenny beating him up.  
  
"Stop it! Boys shouldn't do that! Especially to such innocent chibis as you are!" Hilary squealed and once again picked up Kai, Kenny, and Ray and held them in her arms.  
  
"Can't...*gasp*...breathe!"  
  
"Hilary, I think that you should let go of those babies."  
  
Hilary stuck her tongue out at him, "Shut up! It's not like YOU would know anything about taking care of little kids!" she yelled back defensively. Yes, she was still mad at him for the 'incident'.  
  
"Why don't I hold them and show you how it's done?"  
  
"You're gonna kill them!"  
  
"And you're not?!" Hilary glanced down in surprise hearing that from a little black haired chibi. The three squirmed out of her arms and even Kai took a chance in taking safety in Tyson. They both held on to his pants. They had enough of Hilary's torture alright.  
  
Tyson picked Kai up since he was clutching onto his pants REALLY tight. Obviously HE wanted nothing more to do with the petite girl. He cradled Kai gently in his arms causing him to blush a little bit.  
  
"You're so cute aren't you?" he coaxed while holding onto Kai. Kai blushed even more until his whole face was covered in a very bright shade of pink. Strangely enough he didn't try to wiggle out of his grasp; instead he looked more like he wanted to stay in it.  
  
Hilary stared in surprise. How much did Tyson seriously know about taking care of kids?!  
  
Kai for once in his lifetime truly felt like he was in heaven. Maybe the whole being turned into a two feet tall little kid wasn't so bad after all. But his happiness was ruined when Tyson held him in one arm and carried Ray and Kenny in the other. Kai shot his famous glare at the two of them causing them to gulp and snuggle closer to Tyson making Kai even angrier.  
  
"See Hil? That's how you do it! Now come on! Let's find the others and tell them about our little visitors." He looked around for once noticing his surroundings. Wait a minute; they were in Kai and Ray's room. Where were they? And couldn't they have found out about the chibis earlier?  
  
He stared at the empty beds and for once noticed the chibis' clothes. They were just like what Ray, Kai, and Kenny would wear, only super big on them. That was when Tyson's mind for some mysterious reason brought him back to Max safely tucked away in his room.  
  
He dashed out the door with the three babies in his arms. Hilary followed after him still confused about what was really happening. Tyson flung open the door to his room and trudged over to the bed where Max slept. There was a tiny hump in the sheet. He uncovered the hump slowly and gasped. "AW! Another chibi! But wait, if this chibi is here, where's Max?" Hilary asked nervously.  
  
The two stared down at the chibis and back to the blonde haired chibi. A chibi with blue triangles painted on his face? A chibi with glasses and bangs that covered his eyes? A chibi with long black hair up to his ankles and with golden cat eyes not to mention fangs? And finally a chibi with wild blonde hair?  
  
Silence.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGAAAAAAAAAW WWWWWWWWWWWWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~Parent's Day~  
  
AF4e1: Well, that chapter sure was long. R&R!!! PPL!!!!!! 


	2. Never Leave Hilary Babysitting

AF4e1: O wow! 6 reviews in my last chapter? Cool! Thankies 2 all u loveable reviewers! But no1 is reviewing 4 my other story (On Our Own)... T_T Plz review the other story plz!!! It will mean a lot 2 me  
  
Reviewers who gets cookies (!): Hutchy Goth Girlie Girl Freed Kyles Ezj-Key TechnoRanma Genna  
  
Ray: AnimeFreak 4eva1 does NOT own Beyblade. Bcuz if she did, she'll probably b living in a fancy mansion right now wif lots of servants & butlers & in Japan. U reviewers BETTER NOT encourage her!!!  
  
AF4e1: On wif the story!  
  
~Parent's Day~  
  
Chapter 2-Never Leave Hilary Babysitting  
  
"Huh? Wha's goin' on?" squeaked a little voice coming from the bed. Tyson and Hilary stared, and stared, and stared at what USED to be Max. "Ow did you guys get tawer?" he asked. "Eep! Wha happened to my voice?!"  
  
Hilary gulped, "Max, you and the others except for Tyson and I have been turned into chibis."  
  
Silence.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max screamed and started crying.  
  
Hilary picked him up and attempted to calm him down. "Don't worry Maxie, we'll soon get you back to normal."  
  
Kai and Ray snickered, "Maxie want your little blankie?" they teased. Hilary shot the two of them her glare. Ray snuggled closer to Tyson. Kai fortunately didn't notice it but for some reason was not at all scared of her glare. He could do A LOT better anyway.  
  
Tyson put the three chibis in his arms on the bed where he sleeps. Kai struggled and wanted to stay on Tyson but he being a lot smaller could not resist. "And I thought girls were supposed to have more experience..." he mumbled and grabbed Max from Hilary. He started patting him on the back while Max's head leaned on Tyson's shoulder.  
  
"Come on Max! If you promise to stay quiet without crying for the rest of the time while we find you an antidote, I'll buy you any candy you want up to an extent." He bribed. Max immediately shut up.  
  
"Uh Tyson, one he's too little for candy, two he would be a pig by the time we find him an antidote for the tournament, and three DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU'LL HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR IT?!" Hilary screamed at him.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
"Don't worry Hilary! He'll be just fine! All we have to do is find the antidote quickly!" he smiled.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
"@.@" Tyson groaned. 'Phew! I was expecting a slap but I didn't think she'd bring her claws out at me!' "Anyway! Right now we need to worry about getting them some new clothes." He said sending a confused look at all the chibis. It was true.  
  
Kai's pants were way too big for him and had fallen down earlier, his scarf was longer than he and Ray put together at their state, and the only clothing he had on was his tanktop, and it seriously looked like it was about to fall off.  
  
Ray's clothes were hanging from 2-3 feet from him. As for Max, all he wore was a really long undershirt. Finally to Kenny, his pants had fallen off earlier and his tie was way too loose for him. Luckily he was wearing a really long white shirt.  
  
Hilary sighed, "Fine! But I get to take care of them! ^-^"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE DUN WANNA STAY WIF HIWARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max whimpered. Tyson cleared his throat and immediately Max shut up and put on his unbearably adorable puppy eyes and innocent smile.  
  
"- _-' What does Tyson have that I don't?" Hilary groaned. (A/N: Oh burn ^o^!)  
  
"Uh, you were trying to keel us?" Kenny said.  
  
"Come on guys! I'm a boy so I would probably know what is best for you so stay with Hilary okay?" Tyson suggested. He quickly picked them up and handed them to Hilary. "Rule number #1, NEVER squeeze chibis."  
  
Hilary held them not as tightly as before but still enough to make them want to stay with Tyson. "What's rule number #2?" she asked oblivious that the chibis were trying to squeeze themselves out of her tight arms.  
  
"I didn't think a number #2 would be important."  
  
"That's it? o_0" Hilary fell down anime style.  
  
"Yes." Tyson started walking out the door.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUN GO TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE LOVE YOU WE DUN WANT YOU TO LEAVE US WITH HILARY!!!!!!!!" Ray screamed.  
  
Kai, Max, Kenny, Tyson, and Hilary sweatdropped, "Ray, are you gay?" Kai asked trying to wiggle FARTHER away from him.  
  
"Maaaaybeeee." he answered and gave him an idiotic smile. Poor little Kai who was RIGHT beside him tried wiggling further from him until they were about 3 inches apart.  
  
That caused Hilary to look uncomfortably down at Ray. She was tempted to drop him and scream but was reminded that he was a chibi and could instantly put him in a coma if possible. "Shit!" she squeaked. Good thing the chibis didn't hear her.  
  
Tyson was glad that he didn't get stuck with this job. He knew that he was going to be in hell with a possibly gay chibi. Ray to be of all people was surprising.  
  
Tyson strolled out the door but not without, "Wait a minute! Since when did YOU know so much about babysitting?" Hilary asked suspiciously. This was something that the teenagers-turned-chibis wanted to know as well. Normally Tyson wouldn't even be able to handle something as delicate as baking cookies but this was a major turn off.  
  
Tyson blushed and looked down with a sad face, "Uh, I had a cousin who was at my house one time so yeah I guess I learned quickly." That was a lie Hilary could tell but she didn't push him to tell her what the matter really was.  
  
=+=+=+Later+=+=+=  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Sing a song!"  
  
"Learn more about the Tasmanian Tiger!"  
  
"Spin the bottle!" Everyone fell down in an anime style after Ray said so.  
  
"I think that I'll pass."  
  
Hilary sweatdropped, this was going to be a lot harder than she had anticipated it to be. 'Tyson BETTER hurry up with those clothes or else!' Oh yes, she was going to get her revenge alright. And she was going to make it good.  
  
+=+=+=Meanwhile=+=+=+  
  
"I wish I could find some better clothes but these were the best there were!" Tyson murmured as he walked out of the mall with two shopping bags in his hands. One bag was for Max and Ray's clothes and the other one was for Kenny and Kai's. Finding Kenny and Max's was easy.  
  
As for Ray and Kai, he wanted to find something that they would love but there really weren't that many options.  
  
=+=+=+With Hilary+=+=+=  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Kenny as he pulled onto the carpet. It was finally his turn, his turn to go into Hilary's room and play 'dress up' with her. He was unfortunately the last one. "DUN WET ME GO GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!" he pleaded.  
  
"Come on Kenny! Why don't you get your share of this torture?" Ray yelled back at him. He was wearing a pink skirt that fitted him perfectly (A/N: remember they were REALLY tiny) with lipstick, blue eye shadow, A LOT of mascara, and a dash of blush. He tried to wipe it off but Hilary tied him and Max and Kai up with Kai's scarf.  
  
With his hair, Ray looked like he was really wearing a sleeveless dress!  
  
Max with his fluffy hair had pigtails, blue eye shadow, lipstick, A LOT of blush, and a green tank top that belonged to Hilary. She didn't like the tank top that much so she cut it in half so it fit Max really well. Plus he was wearing a white dishcloth underneath to make it look like he was really wearing a white dress. He looked so undeniably cute with his big blue eyes that it took all of Kai, Ray, Max, and Kenny to pry her away from hugging him to death. For a bunch of little kids Kai and Ray were especially really strong.  
  
Kai was the most unfortunate. It was hard to put make up on him with his blue triangles but Hilary managed to turn the loner into a petite doll. She curled his hair so it was now dangling from his neck like a goody-two-shoes kind of girl. Because he was a bit bigger than the others, Hilary grabbed one of her pink tops and made him wear it along with some of her short jeans. She especially put A LOT of make up on him. So much that anyone could be convinced he was really a girl, fortunately his blue triangles stuck out like a sore thumb making it harder to mistaken him for a girl.  
  
After minutes Kenny popped out of Hilary's room along with Hilary. "Ta-da!" she said the fourth time.  
  
Blink.  
  
Silence.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max, Kai, and Ray burst out laughing.  
  
Correction, it looked like KENNY was more unfortunate than Kai. Hilary with her strategy made him wear a white top with a green skirt. She put some lipstick on him along with some blushes. She got two green ribbons and tied it to his hair.  
  
"STOP WAFFING AT ME!!!!!!!!!!" Kenny cried.  
  
But it only made them laugh harder! He looked so much like a girl. "AWW! You look so cute Chief!" Dizzi squealed in the laptop. Hilary turned her on and explained about the whole chibi thing and made her take a picture off ALL of them with their makeup and dresses on.  
  
*CLICK!*  
  
"That would make a great memory photo don't you think?" she asked.  
  
The door opened and the chibis stopped laughing and spontaneously stared jumping up and down and broke free from the scarf, "TYSON!!!" they yelled and tackled him on the floor.  
  
"It was fun while it lasted - _-'" Hilary sighed. Tyson looked up and stared at his teammates. Then he burst out laughing too.  
  
"H-HILARY!!!! W-*gasp*W-WHAT DID YOU DO*breathe* T-TO HAHAHA THEM?!?!?!?!?!?!" he clutched his stomach and started rolling on the ground.  
  
"- _-' Hmm..." the chibis moaned.  
  
"Seriously! What did haha you do to them?!" Tyson wiped some tears from his eyes.  
  
"I simply played dress up with them! ^_^" answered a very happy Hilary.  
  
=+=+=+Outside+=+=+=  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen! Why aren't those two chibis? Could it be possible that they didn't eat the ice cream? DAMMIT!"  
  
~Parent's Day~  
  
AF4e1: R&R!!!! 


	3. Meeting the Majestics

AF4e1: o wow, I am speechless! I have ALMOST twenty reviews!! thanx sooo much u loveable reviewers! *hands out dolls of reviewers' favourite bladers* on wif the story then! ^-^  
  
Every1 in Beyblade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Parent's Day~  
  
Chapter 3-Meeting The Majestics  
  
"What were you thinking when you bought these clothes?" Hilary chuckled when she saw how the four chibis looked like in their new clothes.  
  
Kenny wore a brown pair of jeans with a plain white shirt. That was something he wouldn't mind. Max wore something which was actually a mini version of what he would usually wear. So he was happy.  
  
Ray and Kai were a totally different story. Ray wore some blue baggy pants and a black shirt with a smiley face on it.  
  
Kai's took the cake. He wore bright blue shorts and a black shirt with a WHITE HEART smacked in the middle. All and all, it was HUMILIATING!  
  
"Why do I have to be the one to wear something this?" he fumed.  
  
"Cuz this was the only thing I could find." Tyson answered. Kai shot him a glare but Tyson stifled a laugh. With his chibi looks he was probably better with a puppy face. With a glare, it wasn't so freaky. It was just weird.  
  
"Omigosh I can't believe it! We're supposed to meet up with the Majestics later on!" Tyson jumped up.  
  
"That's just great!" Ray groaned.  
  
"I can't go out there in front of Johnny!" Kai shouted.  
  
"What's so wrong with them?" asked Hilary who was absolutely clueless about the Majestics.  
  
"They're this snobby Beyblading team. We met them about two years ago. There's Robert who's the 'couth' one, Johnny, *POW!!!* ow stop it Kai! Anyway, he's Kai's rival, Oliver who I swear is gay, and Enrique, who's a perverted playboy." Tyson explained.  
  
"A very interesting bunch actually..." Kenny sweatdropped.  
  
+=+=+=Later=+=+=+  
  
"Where are they?! Tyson must've slept in...again." Enrique groaned.  
  
"Come on Enrique! It had only been five minutes. They're not that late. Besides, we were like ten minutes earlier!" Oliver cheerfully pointed out. Johnny glared at him.  
  
"Stop defending him you idiot! Kai's probably too scared to show his ugly face!"  
  
*POW!!!*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get this killer chibi off me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as chibi Kai pulled on his fiery red hair. Robert and the others clutched their stomachs and laughed when the Majestics first noticed his black eye.  
  
"I AM NOT SCARED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE PATHETIC TO NOT BEING ABLE TO HANDLE A CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESPECIALLY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the chibi.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a voice. Robert turned around and his jaws nearly dropped on the ground when he saw Tyson, a really beautiful girl with THREE CHIBIS?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Chibi Kai got off Johnny and ran back to Tyson and clutched at his leg. "Uh, Tyson, who are these chibis, who is that chic, and WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Robert screamed.  
  
"Dude! Did you and that girl have some sort of accident?"  
  
*WHAM, WHAM, WHAM!!!*  
  
"I think that you've given Enrique enough beating Hil." Tyson sweatdropped. Hilary glared VERY wickedly at the blonde whom looked like if Hilary hit him anymore he would have to go to the hospital.  
  
The chibis sweatdropped as well, "No, we did NOT have any kind of accident. In fact, we're in the middle of a huge fight right now!" Hilary answered angrily. The Majestics fell down anime style besides Enrique.  
  
"So Tyson *cough* mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Oliver continued.  
  
"How should I put it? Okay, for some very mysterious reason Kenny, Kai, Max, and Ray have been turned to chibis. Need I say more?" Tyson explained.  
  
"Aw!! Look at wittle ole Kai! Not so tough are you?"  
  
*POW!*  
  
"Killjoy, can't take any criticisms." Johnny muttered while rubbing the large red mark on his cheek.  
  
"Come on Kai, you can beat up Johnny AFTER we find the antidote okay?" Tyson bribed. Kai grinned evilly and cracked his knuckles. If Johnny couldn't take Kai NOW, imagine what damage Kai could do when he turns back to his ORIGINAL SIZE. He hugged Tyson's leg and looked up with begging eyes for Tyson to lift him up. Tyson already had Max and Kenny in his arms while Hilary was stuck holding a possibly gay Ray.  
  
Johnny gulped, he did not like the grin on Kai's face. No way. "Come on Kai! I've got Max and Kenny already, ask Hilary okay?" Tyson begged. Kai sighed and walked over to Hilary as she picked him up.  
  
"Say! A fighter and a caretaker! I've been looking for a sassy girl like you for a while!" Enrique walked up to Hilary and held her hands up. "Soo, wanna hook up or something?"  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
Hilary blinked once then twice. It was not her this time who slammed the unlucky player. Tyson stood over him with a raised fist. Ray and Kai were beside him blinking as well. "He was annoying me." Tyson muttered.  
  
After Tyson PROPERLY introduced Hilary to the Bladebreakers and slamming Enrique again for trying to make the moves on her, the Majestics as well as the rest of the Bladebreakers started walking to one of Oliver's restaurants for brunch.  
  
"Sooo, you've got the hots for her don't you Tyson?" teased Johnny. Kai glared angrily at him, if it wasn't for the fact he was trapped in Hilary's arms, he would've pummeled the red headed hot head by now.  
  
"You're outta your mind McGregor!"  
  
"Then why did you just attempt on assassinate me after I innocently tried to have something going with me and that cute girl?" sneered Enrique.  
  
Tyson stopped. It was weird, why DID he nearly kill Enrique? Normally he wouldn't care at all. But now, did he?  
  
~Parent's Day~  
  
AF4e1: ok, so there was A LOT of TyHil in this story. Plz dun hurt me!!! I'm still not sure of it should b a Ty/Hil or Ty/Ka. How about I let u guys vote? I'm more tolerant wif yaoi now but I still dun like it that much... BTW, sry 4 making this chappie so short!!! 


	4. Kai & Hilary Team Up! AF4e1This should b...

AF4e1: OMIGOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have about 30 reviews 4 just 3 chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! I've never had that many reviews 4 short chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love u all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Neway, sry 4 the long update!!!!!! My exams r coming soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T  
  
Ray: as u can c she is very hyper isn't she?  
  
Tyson: yes, she should b banned from fanfiction.net  
  
AF4e1: u wish! ^-^  
  
~Parent's Day~  
  
Chapter 4-Kai & Hilary Team Up! (A/N: this should b hilarious)  
  
"AW! You guys are kinda cute as chibis you know that?" commented Oliver as he held onto Ray. Tyson and Hilary were tired from holding the chibis so they got the Majestics to do so. Robert held onto Kenny, Enrique held onto Max, and Johnny unfortunately held onto Kai-about three feet away from him.  
  
"So you have no idea how they turned into chibis?" asked Robert fascinated. In the back of his mind he was planning on turning Johnny into a chibi.  
  
"No, we have no clue at all." Hilary shrugged. Enrique shuffled closer to her. A bit too close might I add. Tyson was too busy stuffing his face to notice.  
  
"Ahem, before I get pounded again by this really pretty chick, may I be so bold to ask if you would like to bear me a chibi as well?" (A/N: haha, Enrique is totally the younger version of Miroku)  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
"Don't. Even. Think. About. IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
The two teams finished their lunch after about three hours watching Tyson devouring EVERYTHING. They continued walking to a shopping mall-with Hilary practically dragging the boys to the mall! They were so close to the entrance until; "TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a girl's voice nearby.  
  
They whirled around and Tyson gasped when he saw a familiar bright blue haired girl run up to him followed by a trail of dust. "OMIGOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tyson I'm so glad I finally found you again! Do you have any idea how much I missed you since that-"  
  
"Sarah get off me!" Tyson growled loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Oops sorry sweetie I didn't know you were with some of your friends!" she smiled all too cheerfully.  
  
"SWEETIE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Hilary and Kai gasped. The two of them lunged at her only to be held onto by the Majestics. For a girl, she was pretty strong as she dragged Enrique (whom was unsuccessfully trying to grope her), Oliver, and Robert. Johnny had a better grip on Kai though. "Tyson! Who is this girl?!" Hilary demanded as she grabbed Tyson by the collar after being released reluctantly by the Majestics.  
  
"I'm HIS girl! Right Tyson?" Sarah answered sweetly.  
  
"You mean EX-GIRLFRIEND!!!" he exclaimed while laughing nervously at Hilary. Kai observed Tyson's ex. She had bright blue hair that reached up to her waist and black coloured eyes.  
  
"Anyway! I'm Sarah and who are you?"  
  
"Hilary." Hilary answered roughly.  
  
"Robert."  
  
"Johnny."  
  
"Oliver."  
  
"Hey babe- OW! Enrique..." He rubbed his temple and shot a glare at Oliver and Johnny whom were getting a BIT tired of him.  
  
"AW!!!! Now whose adorable chibis are these?! Don't tell me they're YOURS honey! You haven't forgotten about li'l Taylor have you?" Sarah squealed as she clutched the chibis in her arms surprisingly not crushing them.  
  
"Tyson, what the fuck is she talking about?" Kai asked slowly, too suspiciously as well as too fearfully.  
  
Tyson gulped, "He's-"  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A thump was heard.  
  
"Daddy?" everyone except for Tyson, Taylor, and Sarah asked.  
  
Tyson gulped and glanced nervously from Taylor to the group, "Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else..."  
  
+=+=+=Later=+=+=+  
  
"He's your WHAT?!" they screamed. Tyson nodded.  
  
"So, let me get this straight in case I heard wrong. Tyson, this girl um Sarah is your ex and this boy Taylor is HER son not to mention YOURS too?!?!?!?!?!?!" Hilary shouted angrily.  
  
Nod.  
  
*WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing some new humps on his head.  
  
"Those were for the fact that you never TOLD us about it!"  
  
"No wonder Tyson knows a lot more about taking care of chibis than Hilary." Ray whispered to Kai. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Kai clutching his fist and glaring angrily at the girl. "Forget I said anything." he squeaked and backed away from the angry, not to mention very scary looking team leader.  
  
"So uh, how old exactly is Taylor?" Kai asked evilly.  
  
"Two years old."  
  
o_o  
  
o_O  
  
O_o  
  
O_O  
  
0________0  
  
"So you've been dating for 2 years?!" Hilary and Kai exclaimed angrily.  
  
Another nod.  
  
"What's it to you Kai?" Johnny smirked.  
  
*POW!!!*  
  
"Ow... XP"  
  
=+=+=+Later+=+=+=  
  
Hilary was VERY mad, Kai was EXTREMELY pissed off. While Enrique was hitting on Sarah, Robert and Oliver were asking Tyson questions, Johnny reluctantly playing with the chibis (being beaten in the game Bloody Knuckles by Taylor), Kai and Hilary sat in the sidelines glaring daggers at Tyson's ex.  
  
"That fucking bitch." Kai cursed under his breath.  
  
"You said it." Kai and Hilary stared at each other for a minute in shock. "You like Tyson too?" she asked wide eyed.  
  
Kai blushed, "I just don't like him. Hey! What do you mean by 'too'?"  
  
Hilary blushed, "Fine, but you go first."  
  
Kai sighed, "Fine, I like Tyson. There!"  
  
Hilary stared at him, "YOU like TYSON?! But that means you're gay!"  
  
"No, that means I'm controversial." he feebly corrected.  
  
"Now ain't that a surprise?" Hilary groaned.  
  
"You like him?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes. Anyway! Sarah here isn't making anything easier for us."  
  
"If I can't have Tyson, I have to say it's probably better if you do."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Hil."  
  
They both sat there for about five more minutes when, "Hey! I've got an idea!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like Tyson, I like Tyson, maybe we could team up or something to get rid of Sarah!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Kai cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I know, but at least that will wipe out the competition a bit easily! ^-^"  
  
"Girls..." Hilary's face fell as she looked pleadingly at the chibi. "...Are always full of crazy ideas." he continued.  
  
"YES! So it's a deal?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I guess." Kai smirked. He turned to face Taylor and Sarah whom were crowding around Tyson like he was a superstar. 'Get ready to suffer.' he thought evilly in his mind.  
  
~Parent's Day~  
  
AF4e1: Ooh! A little cliffhanger there! Anyway, writer's block finally hit me HARD. Stay tuned for the next chappie ppl! ^_^ 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey all u loveable reviewers! Neway, I'm really sry but my exams r coming up so I wont b able 2 update 4 a LONG time.  
  
Plz 4give me!!!  
  
Tyson: YES! No more torture! ^0^  
  
AF4e1: SHUT UP!!!!!! & no, I will b coming back. Just not 4 a while. ^-^  
  
Ray: Damn. 


	6. Kai & Hilary vs Taylor & Sarah

> > _AF4e1: sry I haven't update 4 a while (Every1:A WHILE?!?!?!?!) . I'm gonna b boarding my school 4 a few days. dun ask y cuz I'll answer that question when the time comes. BTW, I won't update 4 a while either due 2 boarding  
  
Tyson: YES!!! FREEDOM!!!!!!   
  
AF4e1: Every1's a critic u noe that?   
  
Ray: Dun worry ppl. it's only 4 a few days. Wait, who am I kidding?   
  
AF4e1: Neway, I couldn't update earlier since my mom banned me from  
the computer & still banning me so I guess I'll b busy 4 a while TT  
  
MO: neway, on wif the ficcie!  
  
AF4e1: sniffs I'm so proud of u masami_  
  
**Parent's Day**  
  
Chapter 5-Kai & Hilary vs. Taylor & Sarah  
  
"Why are you here Sarah?" asked Tyson as she slowly inched closer to him. Hilary stepped in between the two and smiled as the girl shot a jealous glare at her.  
  
"Oh just on a vacation with Taylor. Besides I wanted him to experience different culture." she grinned.  
  
"That's good to know." Tyson sighed, "He's gonna be in grade school soon." Hilary shot a glare at Sarah who this time smirked satisfyingly.  
  
"You know what Tyson? I think that maybe it's better if he stays home! I mean, if you move him around too much he might start getting a bit homesick of every places he had been." she spoke up causing Sarah to frown.  
  
"That is a possibility." Tyson murmured.  
  
The two girls kept on arguing all the way about what was best for Taylor. "Aw man! Tyson's lucky with those two babes hanging around him." Enrique muttered.  
  
Robert sighed, "Well you do have two girlfriends right?"  
  
"Yeah, the difference is that Tyson's girls are cuter and like him for him while your girls like you for your money and they're total sluts." Johnny laughed.  
  
"They're not sluts!"  
  
"Right...And I'm a girl." Oliver rolled his eyes.  
  
"Technically you are."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
WHACK Oliver stood over Enrique with a raised fist.  
  
"Hey check this out! There's a contest being held. A tag team beyblade contest!" Chibi Ray pointed to the poster.  
  
Hilary and Kai glanced at each other and nodded. Sarah and Taylor immediately noticed that and looked at each other and nodded too. "We're entering!" the four of them yelled shooting more death glares at each other.  
  
Max sighed, "People do strange things to make da ones day wuv fall in wuv wif them."  
  
The four of them sped off faster than a bullet and signed up. The Bladebreakers and Majestics followed after them and found some seats and waited patiently for the contest to start.  
  
===Meanwhile===  
  
"Alright you two, leave Tyson alone!" Hilary yelled as they lined up in front of the stadium. Kai shook his head in agreement which was VERY rare for him.  
  
"Fat chance whore! Besides, he's my ex-boyfriend! It's not like you'll stand a chance against him! Please that's a joke! He'll probably fall head over heels for me after he finds out how impressive I can be." she scoffed.  
  
"WHORE?!" Hilary lunged at the girl but was only held back by Kai.  
  
"Calm down! You can take care of her in the tournament!" he whispered.  
  
"You and that whore are going down!" hissed Taylor. Kai glared at him, 'We'll see about that.'  
  
===Somewhere else===  
  
"Hmm, even though my plan didn't work out perfectly like I had planned I can still make use of what is happening now. Dr. Zaggart was a fool firing me (A/N: Ta-da! Yep it's that slutty doctor woman hehe)." Dr. K spied on Tyson the World Renown Champion Beyblader and the chibis.  
  
===Later===  
  
Sarah smirked, "Give it up you bitch you can't beat me!" Hilary frantically darted her eyes around the dish. It was a good thing just after the second world championships she had decided to buy a beyblade. The only problem was, she didn't have much practice with it. Kai had already beaten Taylor- badly so now if Hilary wins this one they win the whole tournament. 'Then I can show Tyson that I'm as good-no, better than that wench!' However, if they tied one apiece which Hilary hopes not, then Sarah would face against Kai.  
  
Unfortunately, Hilary had assumed that Sarah wasn't going to present much of a challenge since not that many girls in the world actually blade. Except Sarah had caught her off guard. It seems that she had been beyblading ever since she met Tyson, making her almost a total expert. "Come on! Stay on her!" Hilary's pink beyblade charged at Sarah's green one but not fast enough. Sarah easily dodged behind hers and struck her blade from behind. Hilary gritted her teeth. She knew it was hopeless to stay in defense since her blade wasn't designed to be defensive. If she goes into the offense, Sarah would definitely wipe her out of the tournament. Luckily, because of the massive amount and capacity of her endurance, she still managed to keep her blade spinning-but not for long though.  
  
It was like Sarah had read her mind. She knew that even though Hilary's blade had been PACKED with a lot of endurance, little by little the endurance was being drained and will eventually leave the pink blade lying on the dish. 'Typical amateur blade.' she thought.  
  
"You said it." came a voice in her mind. Sarah smiled. "Hey!" she called out. Hilary redirected her attention to the other girl. "I've given you enough chances to save face but you're blowing it! If you can't take the mercy I'm giving you right now you might as well pack things up and leave."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" screamed an enraged Hilary.  
  
"I'll let my BITBEAST do the talking for me!"  
  
"BITBEAST?!" the Majestics and Bladebreakers screamed out. "Tyson, did you know Sarah had a bitbeast?"  
  
He shook his head, "No way! She was a good blader but as far as I knew at the time she didn't even know what a sacred spirit was."  
  
"You see Tyson, after we broke up, I did a little research about Dragoon and discovered there were more bitbeasts like him, so I set out to search for one. And eventually I stumbled upon HER!" A light shone from the bit chip of her blade. What looked to be a MERMAID? Sarah had sensed the shock in the audience.  
  
"Let me get it straight, if any of you had ever read the Odyssey before, you would know what kind of bitbeast she is right?" she asked.  
  
"Eek! That bitbeast is a Siren!" Chief screamed out.  
  
"A what?" The Bladebreakers asked.  
  
"Don't you guys EVER study history?" Enrique asked a bit alarmed.  
  
"A Siren in the Odyssey is a female creature that looks like a mermaid. They sing songs to lure sailors into ramming their ships onto the rocky edges of their lair, then they'll devour the sailors' bodies." Robert explained.  
  
"You mean they're cannibals?" Tyson said.  
  
"No, the Sirens are really dragon like creatures. You have to be either deaf or a girl to see through their mirage as mermaids to find out that they're really dragons that devour men." Johnny continued.  
  
"Anyway, enough with the history lesson now, Sirena, attack! Dragon's Fang!!!"  
  
"No!" Hilary shouted. A flash of light sent Hilary falling on the ground. When she stood up there was only a large cloud of smoke. Then she saw something else.  
  
Surprisingly, not only was her beyblade still spinning, but Sarah's blade had been knocked out of the stadium, the bit chip shattering right before everyone's eyes. "WHAT?!?!?!?! Sirena!!!!!!!! This is impossible!!!!!!!!! How could I have lost?!" Sarah screeched alarmed. Hilary for once had to agree with her.  
  
===Wherever Dr. K is===  
  
Dr. K stood behind the pillar somewhere in the back of the stadium with the same laser gun she used that got her fired. She smirked and walked down the stairs unnoticed and picked up the camera which was at her seat. She rewinded the recording and played the video in slow motion. While playing, it showed a laser beam hitting Sarah's blade and destroying her bitbeast. 'Good.' she thought.  
  
**Parent's Day**  
  
_AF4e1: Finally updated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EVERY1: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AF4e1: shut up. besides, I can't update 4 a while, AGAIN cuz I'll b boarding school. o & I really wanna continue On Our Own but I'm getting a writer's block headache here. dun worry, I'll start updating by June 8 or 9 cuz that's when I get 2 days off school _


End file.
